FlatIron Crossing
FlatIron Crossing is an enclosed shopping center in Broomfield, Colorado, anchored by Nordstrom, Macy's, Dillard's, and Dick's Sporting Goods. An outdoor lifestyle center, named FlatIron Village; extends out of the mall's southern side and is anchored by a 16-screen AMC Theatres cinema and several restaurants. Others stores at the mall include 2nd & Charles, Crate & Barrel, Williams-Sonoma, Pottery Barn, H&M, and Old Navy. History FlatIron Crossing opened on August 11th, 2000 after two years of construction, anchored by Lord & Taylor, Galyan's, Foley's, Dillard's, and Nordstrom. The mall's hybrid layout, with an outdoor extension attached to an indoor mall, was unique at opening and was one of the first of its kind in the USA. In 2001, a propane-powered shuttle bus began circulating passengers free of charge between FlatIron Crossing and its adjacent shopping centers, Flatiron Marketplace and MainStreet at Flatiron. Funded by the Flatiron Improvement District sales tax surcharge, it stopped at 14 points along a 2.6 mile route used only by pedestrians, bicycles, and the shuttle itself. It ceased operation in 2008 and in 2015 portions of the shuttle route were repurposed for the bikeway constructed as part of the |U.S. route 36 express lanes project. Although the mall is among the highest sales per square foot in the country, the mall had for many years after opening encountered several setbacks, particularly with the outdoor village area. The outdoor village area was originally populated by independent boutiques poached from nearby Boulder's Pearl Street Mall, alongside a Borders bookstore and several restaurants. An AMC cinema meant to anchor the Village opened more than a year late, leaving the outdoor area without a major draw and causing most of those independent tenants to leave. Structural issues caused by shifting soil beneath the Village caused other tenants to leave soon after, rendering the outdoor mall partially vacant. Many of those vacant buildings were demolished not soon after, while the bankruptcy of Borders left the outdoor mall with only the cinema and a handful of restaurants. A planned redevelopment of the village was floated in 2008, including a 140-room hotel, but was canceled in favor of a much more modest overhaul completed in 2013. Galyan's was acquired by Dick's Sporting Goods in 2004, leading Dick's to convert the FlatIron Crossing store to their own nameplate. Foley's was converted to Macy's in 2006, as a result of the merger between Foley's parent company May Department Stores and Macy's parent Federated Department Stores. The Lord & Taylor location also closed in 2005 citing a weak and competitive regional marketplace. In 2009, The vacant Lord & Taylor building was split into three tenants: Forever 21 on the upper level, and Ultimate Electronics and The Container Store splitting the lower level. Both Borders and Ultimate Electronics closed in 2011. Anchor stores * Macy's * Nordstrom * Dillard's * Dick's Sporting Goods * Forever 21 * The Container Store * AMC Theatres * Crate & Barrel Former Anchor stores * Foley's - converted to Macy's in 2006 * Galyan's - converted to Dick's Sporting Goods in 2004 * Lord & Taylor - closed 2005 * Ultimate Electronics - closed 2011 * Borders - closed 2011 Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in Colorado Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Macerich Malls Category:Former Foley's-anchored Malls Category:Former Galyan's-anchored Malls Category:Former Lord & Taylor-anchored Malls Category:Former Borders-anchored Properties Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:Dillard's-anchored Malls Category:Dick's-anchored Malls Category:Forever 21-anchored Malls Category:The Container Store-anchored Properties Category:AMC-anchored Properties Category:Crate & Barrel-anchored Properties Category:Malls that opened in 2000